Breathing In Snowflakes
by xSummerSan
Summary: Ellis is kicked out of his home once his parents discovered that he was gay. Broke, hurt and confused, he moves to Wisconsin away from everything he knew. After days of looking for a job and home, to no avail, he forced himself into the business of prostitution. Meanwhile, a depressed, neglected conman by the name of Nick discovers Ellis on the side of the road. AU, Nellis, etc.


The young southerner sat at the edge of the sidewalk, watching each snowflake descend and drift from the sky until it settled on the white blanket it had already created. In his usual dirty, red plaid button-up, torn-up blue jeans that used to be loose, and scuffed brown loafers, he also wore a blanket that wrapped around his frail form and rested on his shoulders. Even while still wearing clothes and having the fabric draped around him, his small body shifted and shuddered in the cold winds of Wisconsin in the month of December. After his parents had removed (or shall I say kicked) the young man out of his house after he had come out, he moved to Wisconsin to seek a better job… and a better home. Unfortunately, mechanic shops were usually filled with spots, definitely in the city in which the hick settled. It surprised him that he wasn't blind already from sitting out on the corner each day and having cars with eye-dumbing headlights shining in your eyes as they rushed carelessly by you. With no job and no money, he was forced out of the small condo he had lived in and had gone low enough to descend to the rank of a "gigolo", also known as a male prostitute. An old, worn-out sign displayed letters scrawled out by a worn Sharpie marker was grasped in the boy's hands, reading to those who passed by "Will be yours for the night. Ask for charges."

Meanwhile, in the vicinity, a middle-aged man dressed in a thick overcoat walks out of the bright casino which, coincidentally, was positioned right on the corner where the southerner sat. The man held a cigarette in his hand, which he lit with protection from the freezing winds in cupped hands. He lazily lifted the cig to his lips and blew out a huff of smoke, letting the grey particles blow away in the breeze that conveniently rushed by. After flicking the cigarette into a trash can, he shoved his hands into the large pockets of his black overcoat and walked with his head down past the figure that he thought was a bum. But something made him look back and do a double-take. There sat the most gorgeous man he ever laid eyes on. He shook his head and forced himself to walk up to the boy whilst lighting another fag, letting it hang out of the corner of his lip that time.

"Hey kid, you serving men or women?" He asked in a low, rough voice that was rich with splendor to the young southerner, whom had popped his head up briskly at the new voice. A little bit timid, as he always was towards his customers, he simply stammers out "m-men…", a little afraid that this man was like all his other customers whom only cared about the sex and not pleasing the little hick at all. To this, the man blew out a huff of smoke from his mouth and flicked the cigarette into the same trash can, extending a hand (which the hick pleasantly took).

With the blanket still wrapped firmly around him, he walked bashfully behind the gambler with his head tilted down, staring at Nick's feet as he shuffled after him. The man ahead of him murmured something ahead of him, to which the southerner asked.

"I said, my name's Nick," He informed the young man, and cheekily added, "just so you know what to scream tonight. What's yours?" To this, the auburn-haired boy's head popped up. He'd never been asked his name. He was even on the verge to _forgetting_ his name due to this particular reasoning. No one cared truly about the boy; they cared about the lovemaking, if it even could be named that in this case.

"E-Ellis…" he stammered, curling his slim fingers around the blanket a little tighter than previously, staring at the back of Nick's head. Ellis rushed forward a little bit so he could settle beside the man, a little anxious about how the yank would react. But to Ellis's astonishment, he smirked down at him lightly, which made a light sprinkle of reddening extend around his cheeks.

They came to a stop in front of a towering hotel that stood to at least 10 floors. It had been ages since Ellis had stayed in a hotel or even a heated home before. He wriggled for a little bit as the woman at the desk looked up and down at him skeptically, but to this Nick stepped in front of Ellis with a sneer. Ellis's blush broadened.

When they were in the elevator, Nick stopped to ask, "So, what's an attractive young man like you doing out on the streets?"

_Attractive, attractive, attractive._ He was attractive? Ellis gulped before responding.

"Ah used to live back in Georgia with ma parents and around ma buddies, Keith an' Dave. When ah came out t' ma parents an' told 'em the fact that ah was an Atheist, they done shamed me an' kicked me out. Tha's when ah decided t' move t' Wisconsin 'cause I couldn't bear being 'round ma parents no more. They basically shunned me an' my friends fer associatin' with me. So ah packed up ma things, said g'bye t' ma friends an' moved here. Unfortunately ah couldn't find any mechanic businesses that would accept me, an' I di'nt have money fer a proper house or none o' them fancy apartments. So tha's why I'm out on the streets," he finished abruptly and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "A-and ah miss my buddies real damn bad, y'know. They helped me through even th' toughest times… and ah also miss m' sister, th' only person who actually accepted me for who I really was."

Nick stayed silent and thought how similar that was to his story; how he was removed from his parents' house when he told them he wasn't exactly straight, and that he preferred men. He noticed Ellis was kind of shading his face, which Nick couldn't inspect properly on the street. He dismissed it of not being used to unnatural light. With a sharp _ding_ (that made Ellis jump a little), the elevator doors opened and revealed a long corridor. He timidly followed Nick to the end of the hallway where the man's room was located.

"So, you clean? I don't want to catch anything from you," Nick said while he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, placing them in a neat pile by the TV, which was located in a far corner of the main room. The main room included a fabric couch with a matching loveseat and chair, a coffee table, a TV and a door that led to the kitchen. Another door was opened to the bathroom, simply showing off a shower, a toilet and a porcelain sink.

"Not really, but I ain't sick, that's fer sure," Ellis responded meekly, to which Nick directed him to take a hot shower, and that the soap was already displayed. The young man obliged, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Removing himself of his clothes, he inspected himself in the mirror. He smelled horrid, which why Ellis was surprised Nick didn't comment on the stench. He was still pretty toned, but he was becoming unhealthily skinny from lack of food, the only nourishment he received being a slab of meat he swiped from a deli or a loaf of bread he snuck out from the bakery. He ate all of his food in the back alleys so no one would be suspicious.

He adjusted the temperature in the shower before stepping in, sighing as the hot water cascaded over his freezing skin. He eagerly started off with washing his skin, rubbing the sweet-smelling soap all over his dirty body. After this, he washed the dirt off of his hands and moved onto his hair, running the shampoo in his once-silky curls. After rinsing off and drying himself, he wrapped the white, fluffy towel around his slim hips and opened the door where Nick had managed to remove his shirt, only leaving on his dress pants. Nick, surprisingly, was pretty muscular from recent visits to the gym, which had generously paid off.

Nick's green eyes widened at the sight of Ellis in only a towel, and astonished to see that the kid was appealingly well-built. Ellis's head was still awkwardly tipped down, which Nick quickly noted. He extended his arms and Ellis willingly accepted. Before he sat down, he let the towel drop and went over to sit on Nick's lap. When he felt the obvious bulge in Nick's pants under the cleft of his ass, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck when he felt himself begin to grow hard.

But when Ellis thought of how his other customers treated him, he braced himself for the worst. Unsuspectingly to both of the men, warm, fresh tears were rolling down the southerner's cheeks. When Nick felt the warm sensation on his left shoulder, he pulled back and held Ellis's face in both hands, studying his features from the fact that he had not been able to look properly in the dim light outside.

"Holy shit, kid…" He whispered when what he was hiding was revealed to him. Bruises covered around his upper cheeks and eyes, most of the ones on his cheeks beginning to yellow. His plump bottom lip had a fresh split under it that looked extremely agonizing. He also hadn't noticed that scratches covered his chest upon looking closer, not to be well-noticed from far away. "What did they _do_ to you?"

Before waiting for a response, he leaned forward and kissed each one of the bruises on his face tenderly, ending with the cut on his lower lip before pulling him into a hug and rocking him back and forth. The conman hushed him quietly and closed his eyes, stroking Ellis's back as the hick sniffled and hiccuped next to the dip of Nick's neck.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Nick whispered, "I'm going to make love to you. How does that sound?" He pulled back and looked into Ellis's blue eyes whilst caressing his face in patience for his approval. When Ellis nodded, surprisingly in an eager manner, Nick smiled and pressed his lips to Ellis's. He ran his tongue over his rosy bottom lip, the copper tang of blood blossoming upon his muscle before slipping it into Ellis's mouth and dueling their tongues. When Nick felt Ellis gradually begin to respond, he slowly pushed Ellis up off of him, following him whilst not breaking their contact. He slowly pulled back to push Ellis back on the bed and climb over him. He began to unbuckle his pants and shove them off, along with his boxers and tossing them to the side.

"Ain't never been treated like this befo- ah, Niiiick…" he cut off when the older man began to grind up against him, rubbing their heated cocks together. "M-more…"

Nick obliged, moving on to kiss his neck and swirl his tongue over another bruise, pulling back to kiss another one and suck on an unmarked spot. Ellis moaned for the third time that night and gripped on his hair as he moved on to kiss the scars on his pecs before latching his teeth on a nipple and sucking on the hardened skin. When he had repeated the identical treatment on the other nipple, he moved onto the lower scars on the bottom part of his abdomen before scooting down once he reached the trail of hair that led to his crotch.

"Damn, Nick, that's s'posed t' be ma jo—NICK!" He abruptly cut off when instead of his arousal being pleasured, Nick had pressed his lips to Ellis's backside, pleasuring and wetting him with his tongue. "Oh, Goddamn, fuckyesuseyourtongueAHH…" He was mumbling aimlessly at the sensation and his breathing was speeding up, his legs kicking out as the older man fucked him with his tongue.

Nick pulled back slowly as he felt Ellis's arousal twitch with anticipation against the sloped bridge of his nose. He sat up, resting his back against the headboard, and gathered Ellis in his arms before kissing his forehead tenderly. He slowly brought him up and positioned himself so the head of his penis touched Ellis's entrance.

"Ready, kid?" He purred with delight as Ellis immediately responded with a brisk nod, holding onto the card shark's broad shoulders. With a final kiss to Ellis's cut lower lip along with a suckling, he lowered Ellis slowly down past the head to his shaft. Ellis let out a moan at the ceiling (muffled by his own left hand) once Nick started to guide Ellis up and down.

"No, no," Nick flirted, his voice slightly strained from the sex. "Don't silence it, sweetheart. I want to hear you moan my name."

Ellis bobbed his head up and down reluctantly, confiscating his hand gingerly from his lips and back onto Nick's shoulder. With added stimulation, every time Nick brought Ellis down on him, he thrust upward. It seemed to enhance Ellis's deep pleasure. _God, he's so fucking tight…_

When Nick brought their mouths together in a steamy, wet mess, Ellis moved his left hand and entangled it into Nick's ebony strands of hair. He made lowered whimpers against Nick's thin, pale lips, which excited Nick even more.

"God, you're so tight…" Nick growled roughly against Ellis's jaw, kissing his way along the light stubble. Giving him another hard thrust, Ellis yelled out Nick's name and shoved down below on the man fucking him. Nick cursed slightly and looked Ellis straight in the eyes before studying his blushing face. "See how fucking horny you make me?"

Ellis bit his lip and tried to look away, bury his face in Nick's neck or even kiss him, but Nick wouldn't let him. He was becoming even more aroused by the look on the boy's face. Ellis's jaw was slack, his plump lips ever-so-slightly puckered out into an 'o' shape. His eyes and blush were the best; blue gaze bright with extreme arousal and stimulation, his face sprinkled with a cute pink blush.

"Nnh… Ellis, I'm really fucking close…" Nick muttered, latching his teeth onto Ellis's collarbone and sucking at the hard skin. Whilst waiting for Ellis's response, he moved a hand from Ellis's hip and slid it into the auburn curls, pulling at them roughly, making Ellis moan in pleasure and arousal.

"Niiiick… ah-ah'm gonna… _NICK!_" He screamed with ecstasy as his orgasm attacked his body and sent a spark of energy and bliss up his spine. He arched his back and let out another yell of Nick's name as he felt himself throb and release onto the older man's chiseled chest. Nick gave Ellis another buck into him before he too was coming, roaring his name as Ellis felt the tip twitching inside of him, the wetness filling him. Lifting Ellis off of his wilting erection, he let Ellis flop down on top of him. Cupping Ellis's cheek, he swiftly kissed him before hoisting himself up, walking over to the drawers to retrieve two pairs of boxers.

"I doubt yours are clean, so you can have a pair of mine," Nick told Ellis, his voice husky and tired from post-orgasm delight. He basked in the feeling for about 20 seconds before walking back to the bed and pulling on his own boxers, handing the southerner the other pair. The young man stared, dumbfounded, before tugging them up his legs.

"D-do ah hafta go back out on the street?" Ellis whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Nick was his best customer, the first one who had ever treated him with legitimate kindness and commitment, and he didn't want to leave his side. Nick smiled at him before leaning over the tanner man on the silky sheets of the bed.

"If you don't want to, no," Nick chuckled and kissed the spot between his ear and his eye. Gathering Ellis in his arms, he brought his back to his chest. "Listen, kid, I don't live around here. I live in Las Vegas, and that's about 5 hours of flight away from here. If you want to come with me, then I can pay for an extra ticket. I have all of my money to spare, and I think it'd be worth using on taking you with me. I have a nice house with a pool, three floors, and a king sized bed that we can sleep in. But if you dislike plane flights or if that's not the life for you, then you don't have to come with me. I'm not insisting on you coming, but if that's what you really want, then you sure as hell can tag along."

Ellis smiled and replied, "Never been on a plane b'fore, but m'buddy Keith has. Lotsa times. An' if it means livin' with you, then ah'm damn well fine with it. Even if big cities aren't really my idea of comfortable."

Nick chuckled. "I live right on the edge of the city, so we'll only go out to eat or go to a bar; that is if you want to. The home's not _super _high class, but I think you'll adjust finely," he finished, but then added after suddenly remembering, "Do I owe you anything for tonight?"

Ellis let out a sleepy laugh at Nick's question and rolled over to look at him right in his emerald eyes. He ran his hands through Nick's hair and replied, "Now, that'd be a waste 'cause ah'm goin' wit'chuu."

Nick also laughed exhaustedly and caressed his cheek. "You have a point there," he purred and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "Now let's get some sleep. Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon, and we'll need to be prepared for the flight."

Ellis nodded and burrowed into Nick's chest, unknowing to the fact that their fingers were intertwined as they fell steadily into a long night of dreamless slumber.


End file.
